User blog:Kassyndra/Stacy the Disciple of Sand (Stance Version)
Stacy, the Disciple of Sand is a custom champion in League of Legends. Her first version can be seen here Abilities + . Each consecutive hit deals 60% damage of the previous one. Enemy champions can block up to two bolts for their allied. Casting an ability count as 2 attacks. Deals a total of + to single enemy. }} |leveling2= |cooldown= 7 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1000 (600 champion search range) }} |leveling2= |cooldown= 7 |cost= |costtype= mana }} % |leveling2= |range= 300 |cooldown= 7 |cost= |costtype= mana }} |range= 700 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Background Lore , which later followed by , the world of mystical beast break into the complete chaos. Stacy, the great disciple of Nasus, viewed this chaos as the failure of the religion. She brought up what she learned, rewrote it as what she seemed to be the best solution, and delivered it to the public. Peace soon come to the land. People praised her as the prophet. Stacy accepted said position with grace, and the dark flare in her her eyes. She knew she could not simply gather such a large people with different believes with only speech. Some of them must be eliminated for greater good. At first, she seldom uses this method to perfect the harmony, viewed it as violent and barbaric act. However, as she murdered more people, she began to fell to her dark side. The cleansing is what she called it. Uncountable number of people was murdered by her, claimed them as the ignorant inferior being which deserve no place in her religion. The magic she learned in the Temple of the Sand was too powerful for anyone to handle. She completely converted the entire world into her belief, the Coroniere religion. They believe that all will be reborn after the death has come, with no memory of the previous life. God is the one who spin the wheel. They have to accept the fate as the cause of themselves. Stacy still did the cleansing, believes that it can grant another chance for her victims to be clarified by her dogma in their next life. It was not long that she became ambitious, wanted to spread her religion to the universe. Her knowledge is endless, and it was so easy for her to follow the track of her mentor to the world of Runeterra. Now, with the great intention to correct the thought of fools in this world, she joined the league to acquired a position of celebrity. Once her first goal is complete, her cleansing shall follow. }} Quotes * "It took no effort to move like this in heels." * "All too easy." ;Joking against * "It must be hard to walk on that." * "Power can be conjured in many forms yet you choose the worst." ;Joking against Kiya * "So I heard you quit playing with yarn? Ha! Nobody will believe." * "Oh look, higher than the queen." * (After witnesses Kiya's joke) "I'm tired of cat puns. You should be a bit more creative." ;Joking against Tess * "With such ego of mine, does your weight increased?" * "You should mine your diet." ;Joking against Anubek * "No one likes scythe but everyone likes ribbon." * "I've got A LOT OF FRIENDS!" ;Joking against Seropox * "I bet you never saw someone as graceful as me." * "You act as if I'm the thing you cannot have." ;Joking against Jeefal * "How far have you wandered?." * "You may walk around the desert but you cannot do it without style." ;Joking against , , Kabu'Naar, Riah or Horius (Similar to normal joke but she will fall while dancing.) * "Why my legs suddenly shake. So embarrassing." * "It's not what you think. It's not what you think." * "Do not talk about blush or crush. I have no blush nor crush." ;Taunt * "Don't you brainless pupa dare to oppose my religion." * "I am so disgusted. Seeing you idiot crawling like a dirty maggot." * "You are the tumor of the universe. You are the cancer of the wheel." ;Taunting * "Welcome to the new era of Coroniere." * "This will be such honor,... failed mentor." ;Taunting * "Join me, I will brought you to the tranquility." * "Have your mind cleaned... or cut." ;Taunting Kabu'Naar * "Your reincarnation is what burden the wheel." * "You shouldn't waste your time here... by living." ;Taunting Kiya * "Your people no longer belong to you. Guess who done that." * "Standing there, under my shadow... weakling." ;Taunting Riah * "Plight? Nothing can call itself plight except the wheel." * "I love watching you... with your head cut off." ;Taunting Tess * "You are so sensitive. Should I cleanse you?" * "I can see you with such peace... in the past." ;Taunting Anubek * "Death incarnate? Let's prove it." * "What do you need to align with death?... Death of yourself." ;Taunting Jeefal * "Let my religion solves your tragic complexity." * "Listen to the wheel... Listen to your heart." ;Taunting Seropox * "Beaten and heartbroken. So shameful that I should end your life." * "Cry and cry... It won't bring them back." ;Taunting Horius * "Maybe there's someone longing for you." * "Your eyes are always beautiful without tears." * "Not only you that is heartbroken." }} History + to + * Grazia Style (Q) Slightly reworked ** Ribbons damage changed from to (Maximum damage changed from to ). ** Bonus magic damage increased from to ** No longer reduces damage for each passed through enemy. ** Piercing changed from 'pass-through linear skillshot' to 'damage enemy behind main target'. ** Range of ribbons increase from 700 to 1000 (600 for champion search) * Mortale Style (W) Reworked ** Active: Stacy charges her next attack within 2 seconds to wrap the enemy. Enemy hit will be snared for seconds and silenced for seconds. The snare and silence cannot reoccur on the same target within 6 seconds. ** Stance: Deals bonus magic damage on every attack based for . * Veloce Style (E) ** Dash range increased from 275 to 300. ** Bonus movement speed upon dash reduced from % to %. ** Bonus movement speed upon dash duration increased from 1.25 to 1.5 seconds. ** Stance bonus movement speed reduced from to . * Nullify (Ultimate) ** Time window of cooldown reduction added. ** Cooldown reduced to from * No longer equips guns. Instead, she will attack with ribbons. * Joke changed due the removal of guns. September 6, 2013 Created. * Sacred Bow (Innate) ** Stacy conjures Sacred Bow after attack for 6 times. Her next attack will fires 3 shots which deals bonus magic damage. Enemy can block up to 2 shot for target. Casting ability count as 2 attack. * Grazia Style (Q) ** Summons 3 magical ribbons which project itself toward nearby enemy, damage everything in its wake. Stacy then enters Grazia Style which she attack with magical musket, deals bonus magical damage and pierce. * Mortale Style (W) ** Launches a bolt of energy toward her facing direction. It can home to enemy champion and will explode when collide with an enemy, damages and slow enemy in a small radius. Stacy then enters Mortale which she attack with magical cannon, damage and slow enemy in a small radius. * Veloce Style (E) ** Dash toward target location and gains fading burst of movement speed. Stacy then enters Veloce Style which she gains flat bonus movement speed and her attack reduces cooldown of her abilities. * Nullify (Ultimate) ** Stun target enemy for 2 seconds. When stun wears off, target enemy will be slowed. Kill or assists after uses this ability can reduce its cooldown. }} Strategy Tips * Grazia Style's piercing attack allows Stacy to safely harass the enemy during laning phase. * Mortale Style can be use to initiate with its reliable crowd controls as well as can be use to finish enemy with its missing health scaling. * Veloce Style's combination of movement increase and mobility is useful while roaming, chasing and escaping. * When you use Nullify, you should be sure that target will be dead sooner or later. Otherwise, its cooldown won't be reduced and can cripple her ganking potential. * Stacy common combo is Veloce Style to close the gap, Grazia Style to damage with ribbons and finally Mortale Style to root and deals large amount of damage with its health-scaling attack. ** If enemy is close enough, you can keep Veloce Style for chasing or escaping. * Each shot of Sacred Bow can trigger the effect of each stance. ** While Grazia Style's Sacred Bow doesn't deals highest amount of damage, its piercing effect is very helpful while pushing and harassing enemy from afar. ** Mortale Style's Sacred Bow deals highest amount of damage to single target. Combined with its missing health scaling, Mortale Style's Sacred Bow is deadly to enemy at low health. ** Veloce Style's Sacred Bow, though seems to be weakest, is very useful to reduce the cooldown of Veloce Style itself which can be crucial during chasing or escaping. * While pushing or being in teamfight, position yourself so Grazia Style's ribbons can hit most target. * Mortale Style make last hit easier with its missing health scaling. * Mortale Style has its silence duration longer than snare duration which can keep enemy at bay with its inability to use summoner spells. * Grazia Style is her main stance to use in teamfight with its area of effect nature and considerable damage. Mortale Style and Veloce Style should be keep for cleanup. * Nullify should be used on enemy with highest priority. Should be squishiest one so it can reduce its cooldown for another target. * Uses your abilities carefully to preserve mana for any dangerous situations. Counter * Tenacity, Cleanse and Quicksilver Sash renders her Nullify useless. * Stacy can outrun you easily with her Veloce Style. Champion with good chasing potential such as or can counter her in this spot. ** Special mention goes to . With his combination of silence, slow and flash, he can shut Stacy down easily. ** Also , with her tankiness, sustain, chasing potential and natural tenacity which allow her to fight against Stacy very well. * Stacy's kit requires her to be pretty close to deals damage. Champions such as or can uses their long-range abilities to damage her before she can damage them. ** However, be aware of her mobility from Veloce Style and crippling crowd control from Mortale Style. It can turn table to her favor easily. * Do not linger behind your minions or Grazia Style will damage you with its piercing attack. * Stacy is ineffective against large number of enemy champion. Ganking frequently is recommended. ** When she is above level 6, she can cripple two enemy at a time with both Mortale Style and Nullify. * Mortale Style is deadly against low-health enemy. Should you retreat when low on health or you might be caught off guard with Veloce Style and Mortale Style. Item Builds Skins/Trivia Kassyndra DescipleofSands.png|Classic Stacy * Stacy's design of clothing is based on , imagery and 's. First is to reflect her religion theme. Second and third is to reflect her ambition, convert the whole universe into one religion, in other word, domination and one 'universe' order. * Runes on old Stacy garment is taken from abilities textures. * Stacy's styles have their names in Italian. ** Grazia means grace, prettiness or mercy. ** Mortale means deadly, fatal or mortal. ** Veloce means swift, quick or nimble. * Unlike other enigmatic beasts, Stacy doesn't have ancient Egypt theme. * Her lore quote "May my preaching rips off the heart of those fallen into idiocy" is a reference to the similar quote of Elesh Norn, the Grand Cenobite in Priests of Norn card, "May our blessings sever the tongues of the forsaken.". They also share similar method in indoctrination, both involve violence. * Her taunt against Horius implies that she secretly has an unrequited love for him. Skins * Stacy's upcoming skin is Raven Stacy Animations Category:Custom champions